An unsuspected guest
by Ms. Salvatore from forks
Summary: Bella skips school and the Cullen's reactions to her choices. This is a one- shot unless I get reviews. In later chapters there are some bad/ sad scenes in the chapters but I promise to keep the details to a minimum. BEWARE! Story is not for the faint at heart and you have been warned. Also, The story is mine, the characters are those of Stephanie Meyers.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- This is my first twilight story and it may not be written just the way people want it. I wanted to see more interaction between Jasper and Bella, so this is what came to mind. I do not own anything Twilight.  
><strong>  
>I went for a walk after I acted like I was going to school on this gloomy Thursday morning. I left my truck at the school and went walking in the woods near by. I was very wired and very giddy. So I decided to skip school today and go for a walk. I wondered into the woods and must have been walking for like an hour before I realized that I was near my soon to be home of the Cullen's. I didn't think anyone would be home so I continued to walk in the woods. I was skipping along with my IPOD in.<p>

Jasper was trying to calm himself down after a hunt in the woods when he smelled bellas scent. He hurried over to her and tapped her shoulder.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she wasn't aware that she wasn't alone. She took out her ear buds. Turning around she saw Jasper. "Oh, hey Jasper, what's up?" I asked happily.

"What are you doing out of school Bella? You never skip.." he stated simply trying to gage if Edward was around as well.

"Well, I kind of hyped myself on sugar and lots of it and now I don't wanna stay in one place. Hey Jasper, Pretty sure that we're alone, Edwards car was in the school parking lot."

"Yet you're not in school...did you call him?" Shit he was going to be such a baby when he found out.

"No, I didn't think that I needed to." I say to him as i jumped from one foot to the other, watching his face change with a different emotion with every change.

"He'd want to know Bella. You never miss school. You miss and people are shocked it's not like us. He'll be a little hurt you didn't inform him."

"Fine, Can I barrow your cell? I accidentally left mine in the truck." I ask as I take a breath, I really didn't want a babysitter but if it would please Jasper I would do it.

"I don't have mine. It's easier to hunt without it Bells... I'm sorry." He said with a small frown.

"That's fine, do you mind if I walk back to your house and use the house phone? I don't want to interupt your hunting anymore."

"Oh, I'm done." He grins ear to ear nodding his head. "Do you wanna walk back?"

"Sure, that would be great." I walked back to the houe with him. Once inside I headed over to the phone. Dialing Edward's cell I waited for him to answer.

Jasper shook his head. He knew his brother better than anyone else and he knew he wouldn't answer in the middle of class.

I left the following voice mail. "Hey hun, I'm at your place and I don't plan on attending school today." Of course I probably scared him since I could barely get the words to come out without laughing or giggling. I hung up the phone and bounced over to the couch, fidgeting with the pillows as I really didn't want to sit still but I couldn't very well jump on the furniture. SO I sat as quietly sas my body would allow to just mix in with the surroundings of the house.

Jasper quirks an eyebrow and shakes his head. "Are you on something? You've never been so wired, so, so happy..."

"No Jasper, I assure you I'm on nothing. Just god old fashioned sugar." I say with a huge smile on my face. I had the sudden urge to run just because I could but I was worrying him, I could read his face so well. I tried even harder to fight the urges that I was having. "See? Everything is great. I'm great, actually I've never felt better." I say as I start humming my song that Edward wrote me.

"Sugar? You expect me t believe sugar did this to you? You are not the Bella Swan we know. Why so much sugar?"

"Well to be honest, I needed it to stay up and cram for my midterms but I started to crash so I went and found everything I could that had sugar in it. I also got into my father's medicine chest and took his caffeine pills. I don't remember how many of them I took, but I do know that I finished the bottle. But what I do know is that I still haven't come off this high and I really don't feel like I will anytime soon. That's why I skipped school today." I say as I start to bounce up and down on the couch.

"You don't remember how many you took?" he sneers shaking his head. "I'm disappointed in you Bella that was very very stupid, reckless, careless. You're smarter than that." He shakes his head again not sure what to say. "Don't do that ever again do you understand me."

Confused by the sudden reaction that I was receiving, "I'm sorry? Jasper, Look I know it was stupid. But I'm not really concerned about that right now. I'm more concerned that I can't sit still and the fact that my mind is racing and I want to run, jump, and skip. I want to go run and never stop." I say as I sit on my hands so they would stop shaking hoping that he didn't see that.

"Thats because of all the pills you took and you dont know how many. Shit you're lucky you haven't went to the hospital yet Bella. So run if you need to. Run the stairs whatever you need to do until Carlisle or Edward get here."

"Okay, I know Jasper. I'm stupid. I know that but I'm gonna go run around in the back yard until one of them get here. Please don't let me get hurt. I know you can't control that but please try." I say as I head out towards the kitchen and out the back door to the back yard. I started running from the stairs to the various trees, in a suicide form of running.

I had said the stairs and in the house but when did she ever listen to me. She only listened to Edward and Carlisle, occasionally Esme as walks outside and waits for someone ese to show up.

I ran around and finally started spinning in circles and staring up into the sky. "Jasper, this is fun, Come on spin with me."

"I don't spin...Just wait for Carlisle alright?"

"But Jazz, it's fun. try it. But if you insist, i'm gonna keep spinning and maybe I'll fall down." I continued to spin around until I got dizzy and fell down. When I finally sat up, I looked over to where Jasper was standing to assure him that I was fine. "Jasper, I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

He sighs and shakes his head wondering where everyone was. "Just come inside. Get a glass of water."

"Ok, I can do that." I say as I got up off the ground. "Jasper, I'm betting that Edward won't come home until lunch with Alice. You know that if you don't call Carlisle he won't come home early." I say as I get a glass from the cabinet and fill it with water.

"Carlisle isn't at work Bella. Him and Esme are out. Busy. I can handle you. Now inside. Water. Sit down." He says gently but annoyed.

"Oh ok, I know you can handle me Jazz, no question there. I just know that I'm annoying you right now." I say as I sit down, and took small sips of water to calm the dizziness. "I'm sorry Jasper. I'm sorry that you need to babysit me."

"No more caffeine pills and going to class would be greatly appreciated next time alright?"

"I understand Jasper, I'm sorry to be such a pain. You can bet on me not taking pills ever again. Do you think Edward is going to understand?"

Jasper folds his arms across his chest and shakes his head. The answer to that was a resounding no normally. But since it was Bella who knew really. "I don't know."

"Well, I don't really expect him to understand. He's going to be furious." I say as I pull my legs up near my chest and wrap my arms around them. "Jasper, you won't let him hurt me right?"

"It's you. He may not be. No use worrying about it. You know what you did and all Bells."

"Yeah, well the last time I was in danger he wanted to kill them. Not to mention when I jumped off the cliff last year, he said if I did anything stupid again I would regret it. You see my reason for worrying. We all know he has a temper."

"His temper isnt realy existent. I don't ever sweetie. He gets upset about things yes but never angry really."

"Yeah I know Jazz, But trust me. He will be very upset with me if he gets home before Carlisle can check me out. I'm guessing that Emmett would find this funny."

"You're guessing right I'm sure but it doesn't but if it will calm you donw fine. We do what you need to,."

"Thanks Jazz, I'm having a really hard time sitting here. I think these pills never wear off."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.- Sorry this is so late guys, things have been crazy busy around here. I know that this is really short, but fear not there will be more to it soon.

Later on in the morning, when Edward's Class had ended, he decided to check his phone, mainly because he had not heard a buzz from it all morning.  
>"1 New Voicemail", it said.<p>

"Hey hun, I'm at your place and I don't plan on attending school today." Bella's voice said through the message.

Edward ended the call and then called Jasper, who he knew was at home that day.

"Hello?" Jasper said as he watched his soon to be little sister rick back and forth on the couch.

"Hey Jazz. I got Bella's Voicemail. In a nutshell, whats going on?" Edward said in a hurried voice.

"Well I think you should come home and see. Your soon to be wife is quite a sight right now." He said in his southern accent that only comes out when hes either amused or angry.

"Hm. ok I'll use the "I'm sick" excuse and be there shortly." Edward hung up the phone and talked to the appropriate people, and made his way to their house within the Forks woodland.  
>He came home to find, a very interesting sight.<p>

I was jumping on the couch when you arrived home. I was having too much fun to realize that you had come in the room.

"Isabella Swan, I'm home." Edward said, arms crossed. "Why are you so damn bouncy?"  
>"Oh hey hun, when did you get home?" I asked as I continued to bounce on the furniture.<p>

"Oh, about 5 minutes ago. what did you eat, a sugar filled horse pill? i dont remember you having any caffeine in this house for that very reason." Edward said confusedly.

"I kind of had a lot at home. And then when I crashed I found more in the way of my father's caffeine pills for when he is working long shifts at thr precinct." I answered as I jumped one last time and landed cross- legged on the couch with a smile.

"wow. Jasper, what necessarily do you sense right now? She's...even more off the handle than i realized." edward said, then he added a thought: "Bella Dear, do you know what couldve happened if you had too many of those?"


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the length of this chapter, been busy with family issues and getting ready to go back to school, but now that I am at a computer more often now I promise that the updates will both be longer and more often, just hand with me.

Chapter 3

"Well, she is defiantly very hyper, and very Giddy." I said quietly as we watched Bella sitting on the couch.

"I know, but nothings happened yet, and I feel fine, I really do." I said with a smile.

"Do you? you took more caffeine pills than a horse on crack. (Jasper laughed inside his head.) " Edward said.

"But I feel fine, I swear." I said as I got up and walked over to you and shoved you and I ran out the door into the backyard laughing.

"Surre..." Edward said in Vampire frequency. "Bella, why did you do it in the first place? kicks and giggles?"

"It's like I said I needed to study." I said as I pushed you again, I ran over to the tire swing and climbed on. "Come on Eddie, have a little fun every once in awhile."

"Eddie? Yep, there's definitely something wrong with the woman. Jasper, Call Carlisle. Gonna need some backup on this one." Edward said.

"Will do." He said as he grabbed his cell phone and called the hospital.

I looked at you like you were crazy, "Baby, there isnt anything wrong with me. I'm just a little hyper, geeze get your ancient undies out of a twist, I'm fine." I said with a laugh.

"Hey! My boxers arent that ancient." Edward retorted back. best to play along right now.

"They are, your freaking out over something this small? Really, at least with Emmett he would be having a ball with me. Jacob would even be enjoying this, stop ruining my buzz your bumhole."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Edward Tackled bella to the ground. "Im no Bumhole, either." He said with a smile.

"Yes, you are and right now your a major buzz kill, I was having fun." I said as I turned the pin and ended up on top of you, I pecked you on the lips and smiled.

"Oh Yeah?" Edward Picked Bella up and Held her. "Wanna try Pinning me again?"

"Sure." I said as I started kissing your neck, knowing that it would make you weak at the knees.

Edward Dropped Bella Because, well, he was weak in the Knees. "Damn, Foiled again."

I smiled, I heard Jasper filling someone in on what was going on, but I was to buzzed to really pay attention to who it was.

Jasper was talking to Carlisle about Bella's Situation.

"Thanks for Filling me in, son." Carlisle said. "Looks like Bella's still coming off the Caffeine pills. have either of you fed? if not, i suggest you do so. Caffeine can cause heart rates to skyrocket, making her scent...that much more appealing."  
>"I fed this morning, but I am unaware of when the last time Edward fed, because you know how he hates leaving Bella alone." I said quietly.<p>

"Him and I have had this conversation more than once...Ill go talk to him. Thanks for the information, Jasper." Carlisle said Reassuringly.

"No problem, but hey dad be gentle with him, you know how attached he is to her since we've only been back from Italy for a little over a month now." I said.

"Understood." Carlisle went out to the backyard, where Bella was lying on top of Edward.

Carlisle Cleared his throat.

I noticed and unmounted my vampire, "Sorry Carlisle I didn't see you there." I said politely as I got to my feet.

Carlisle Laughed. "Thats Ok, you're a young couple in love. i understand that. However, I need to Talk to Edward Alone if you dont mind."

"Ok." I said as I nodded and I headed inside the house.

"Edward. Son, have You fed?"

"Not since last Friday." I said quietly.

"You need to. Tonight. I will take care of Bella Personally."

"Fine, but don't you hurt her." I said with a fairly stern warning in the undertone of my voice.

"Have I ever?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but if your thinking about punishing her for the pills, that's my job." I said quietly.

"I understand that, but you need to FEED. NOW." Carlisle said with Finality.

I nodded and left towards the woods, I didn't want to be away from my darling too long not knowing the amount of medication that she had in her system.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Carlisle watched as Edward Dashed out to feed, and approached Bella. "I need to check your vitals again. The caffeine pills are still in effect, and that concerns me." He said.

"OK, if you have to Dr. Dad." I said with a laugh as I plopped down in the over sized, overstuffed chair.

Carlisle did what he needed to do, checked her heartbeat and rythym, all were a bit high. "Kiddo, your Pulse is still high, did you really take all the caffeine pills?" He asked.

"I'm sure I did, I don't think I dropped any." I said with a smile on my face, I was having a hard time sitting still, but I tried really hard.

"I see. Now, you realize what couldve happened?"

"Yes, but it didn't, stop acting like I'm gonna die."

"No, I'm serious, Bella. let me spell it out for your hyped up self: you couldve DIED." Carlisle said with a very stern look upon his face.

"YEAH WELL I DIDN'T SO GET OFF OF MY CASE!" I snapped as I got up and pushed you aside and walked back outside and climbed on the trampoline and started jumping.

Carlisle Followed, toning down his voice to a more softer level. "Bella, Edward worries about you every day. I don't need Mind-Reading to figure that out. I cannot imagine how he feels when he sees you like this. If he were to lose you..."

"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!" I said very slowly hoping that he would get it through his thick, 341 year old head.

"Calm down. You know We're all trying to help." Carlisle's Skills as a Physician came in handy in this situation.

"I was calm until you and Edward and Jasper started berating me over my choice, I know what I did was stupid but you don't have to treat me like I'm retarded." I spat at you and I jumped down and landed cross legged on the trampoline.

"I never treated you like you were retarded. I was only doing my duty as a father to help." Carlisle said as he wiped the saliva from his face.

"That's exactly how everyone is treating me right now. I'm tired of it. The pills will wear off in time, until then you all are just going to have to deal." I said more calmer now that he got my point.

"Oh, I can deal. I've Dealt with alot worse." Carlisle grabbed a ball and two gloves from the bin outside. "here, lets play catch."

"Fair enough." I said as I climbed off the trampoline and took the glove from you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
><strong>A.N.- Hey ya'll sorry its been awhile since I last updated, Real life keeps getting in the way of everything. So anyways, what do you all think should happen to Bella for being so reckless? All responses welcome, but would love some ideas. By the way guys, these chapters will shed some light on Bella's past before she met the Cullens. Okay after you read this story please go vote in my poll on my profile page.<strong>  
><strong>Song for this Chapter- Sober by Pink<strong>

As Bella and Carlisle were throwing the ball back and forth, Carlisle asked:

"Bella, you have other things on your mind; I can read your facial expressions like a book. Whats up?"

"School sucks right now really, I am failing my math class, and I hate all my other classes but my Public Speaking class and my Western Civilization class. Things just aren't going well for me right now."

"Why do you hate all your classes? You were excited for them when you first signed up for them." Carlisle said.

"Because I got pushed into some classes that I really don't want to take that's all. Its been a long road for me. I mean you and everyone else doesn't know everything about me." I said as I threw the ball back to you.

"Would you Like to go up into my study, or talk about it down here?" Carlisle asked, obviously intrigued.

"Neither really, I am still hyper. But I seem to be coming off of it on my own, I told you all not to worry about it." I said as I sat down on the swing in the backyard. There were many memories flooding my mind right now, memories that I didn't want to think about.

"Please, Bella, I would like to talk these through with you. It doesn't take a vampire to know that you are reminiscing." Carlisle said.

"I don't wanna talk right now." I say again as I get up and rush inside and up the stairs to the guest bedroom, where I would stay when i wanted to be alone. I grabbed the blanket off the bed and climbed up into the rocking chair by the window. The door was locked so I knew that I would be left alone to think of all the painful memories flooding back to me.

Carlisle Approached the rest of the family, who was obviously listening to their exchange.

"Everyone, Bella is very drawn within herself at the moment; we need to get her to talk. otherwise..."

"The Bella We know may not be The Bella we know anymore." Emmett Said.

"Well said, son. Now, Edward, you have the strongest connection with Bella, the least we need you to do at the moment is to get her out of the room."

"I can try, but what if I dont?" Edward asked.

"That's Fine, we can manage." Carlisle said.

"Understood." Edward went upstairs and knocked on the guest room door.

"Go away, I wanna be left alone right now." I said quietly, still knowing that he would hear me.

"Love, It's Me. All I want to do is come in." Edward said.

"No." I said again

"Understood. Call for me when you wanna see me." Edward said and went downstairs.

"Carlisle, I think its best not to aggravate her at the moment." Edward said.

Carlisle Thought for a moment, then said, "Alright. But keep an eye on her."

"Easier to do if i could read her mind, father." Edward said jokingly. Carlisle gave him a cold stare. "Sorry."

I sat in my room looking out into the oddly sunny day that we were having. The memory of my mother leaving me because her new husband Phil couldn't stand me came rushing back like a cold dark wind from my past. I shuddered at the thought of being left at the orphanage in Phoenix until my father had found out.

I spent almost 3 months there, trying to get word to my father of what had happened. Finally one day in August he showed up demanding that he take me back with him to his home town of Forks. I never said I did or I didn't want to come, but I ended up here 3 days later, right before the new school year started.

Edward paced the length of the house at vampire speed-over, over, over and over again.

"Son, you need to calm down." Carlisle said.

"You know its hard for her and I to be in two different places at once." Edward said.

"Hard for YOU, bro. hard for YOU." Emmett retorted.

"Shaddup." Edward said.

Carlisle went into his study, trying to figure out why Bella was so Internalized. it Wracked his brain.

"Son, what do you know of Bella's past before she met us?" Esme asked quietly from her spot on the couch.

"Hm...Not much. I know that Charlie and Renee Divorced when Bella was young, and Bella Lived with Renee most of her life. She only recently came down here, as we all remember." He said.

"Ok, so not much then. Have you ever talked to Charlie about her? I mean I know that you and him aren't the best of friends but have you spoken to him?" She asked as she headed into the kitchen.

**A.N- sorry for the cliff hanger guys, but I would love to keep writing this its just gonna take me some time to push out these chapters. I hope you all stay with me on this because its just now starting to get good. Please get back to me with your reviews, I really wanna start letting others help with the ideas on how things go.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A.N.- Hey all, I'm sorry if this isnt going where you thought that it was. This story is going to go into Bella's past before she met the Cullens and there are going to be moments where she is having flashbacks. Some of these can be very detailed and very angsty. I will warm you ahead of time. This chapter will contain just the tip of the ice burg of it. Just hang in with me.**

**BPOV**

I walked out of the shower and turned off the bathroom light because I didn't want to see my reflection in the mirror as I walked past. I went to my dresser and found my long P.J.'s and my long sleeve shirt. I laid them out on my bed. I dried off quickly and dressed. I walked out of my bedroom and wondered back downstairs. I walked out the front door and went to sit on the porch swing, I laid my head back and looked up at the stars.

Edward stirred later on in the night. As he walked out of his room and went downstairs, he noticed Bella's room door was open. When he got downstairs, she was nowhere to be found. He burst outside and noticed Bella on the porch swing. "Bella." He Panted.

"huh? What?" I said as I started looking around in a slight panic. I saw you and immediately relaxed. "What's up Edward?"

"Not much, I was worried. It sucks not knowing your thoughts." he said with a chuckle as he sat down on the porch step."Why are you out here?" Edward asked.

"I just wanted some air. It was stuffy after my shower. I didn't mean to fall asleep out here." I said quietly.

"Tis alright. Are you cold?"

"No, not really." I said as I sat up straight on the swing.

"Whats wrong? Something on your mind?"

"Oh, no, nothing on my mind.." I say as I sit back and relax.

"Thats good." Edward calms down. "Wow. the first time ive been speechless."

"Why so quiet? You usually don't have nothing to say." I said as I laid against your shoulder.

"I...have no idea." Edward said resentfully. "I guess I'm Just entranced."

"Hmm... You ok?"

"Yeah. What happened tonight? It's been burning in my mind and I can't seem to let it go."

"Nothing, I just needed some Private time."

"Love, You know I trust you, but define 'Private Time".

"I needed some human minutes."

"Human Minutes...Were you..No." Edward said, shaking his head.

"Was I...?"

"You Know...doing Feminine Things." Edward Said. Even with centuries of life, this was his touchiest subject.

"Uh... No Edward, I was taking a shower. Is there a problem with me wanting to take a shower by myself?" I snapped.

"No. why are you so irritated? Something happened."

"I'm not irritated." I said quietly.

"Mm-Hmm. Why did Carlisle ask me about your past? did something trigger?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I believe you do. you're a horrible liar."

"No Edward, I don't know what you are talking about." I snapped as I pulled my sleeves down past my hands.

"Show me your arms." Edward suddenly became stern.

I let loose of my sleeves, but didn't pull them up. He had never seen the marks before, even with his vampire sight, why would he see them now. I thought to myself. I had scares all over my body that he never picked up on. So I had nothing to worry about right?

Edward Pulled Bella's Sleeves up. "Bella...what is this..." he said, surprised.

**A.N.- Sorry for the long wait, and I hope that I keep all of you as readers. Feel free to contact me by leaving comments if you have questions or concerns. Enjoy. Hoping to get another chapter out this week. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
><em>A.n- Hello all of you wonderful people, thanks for reviewing and or reading the story. This chapter will contain a bit of Bella's past as well as her current situation . There are some things that arent going to make sense in this chapter, byt I want to make it clear that Bella does not live with the Cullens right now. <em>_**NOT TO BE READ BY THE FAINT OF HEART OR IF STORIES OF ABUSE BOTHER YOU.**_  
><em> SONG: Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll<em>

"It's nothing." I said quietly.

"There are lines, cuts, and marks all over your arms...both of them. why?"  
>Edward asked hurriedly.<p>

"Its really nothing Edward. They arent fresh or anything. Nothing to worry about." I said as I got up and went and sat on the stairs.

"Yes, but still...how long ago was this? these scars are in the beginning stages of the healing process."

"SO what, they are just scrapes and cuts. I fall down alot you know that." I said with a half laugh.

"Are you sure?" Edward Laughed back. "Those are straighter than any cuts ive seen in my long life."

"Yeah I fell against the stair railing. No issue." I said.

"Hm. How abouts you go and get some sleep? you're exausted." Edward said with a smile.

"I really need to go home Edward, It's already past my curfew. I should really be going." I said as I got up and headed towards my truck.

"Alright. Drive Safe, Please! I dont want to hear you died from a car crash tomorrow morning." Edward said, smiling. "I'm Supposed to turn you, remember?"

I laugh." Always, I'll be fine." I said as I get into my truck. I drive home quietly. I know that shit is probably going to hit the fan when I got home. I pulled in the drive and shut the truck door as quietly as I could. I already had my keys out when I got to the door.

I walked in and quietly shut the door trying to be real quiet. I locked it and went to hang up my coat, and out of nowhere he grabbed my arm. He threw mt to the floor.

"Just where have you been you whore?" Charlie shouted as he kicked me in my stomach.

"I was with the Cullen's, I lost track of time. I'm sorry Dad." I said as I curled in the fetal position.

"You weren't with them, you were out sleeping around, just like your mother." He said as he took off his belt.

"Dad, I wasn't, call them, they will tell you I was with them." I say as the first stroke hits my back. I don't fight back because it will only get worse. You see this isn't my first time doing this dance with him, especially when he drinks. I lay there as he continues to hit everywhere the belt could land. One particular stroke hit the side of my face and I screamed. As soon as the sound slipped out of my mouth I knew this wasn't going to just stop at the beating tonight. He pulled my arm and half walked, half drug me to the stairs to the basement. He drug me down the stairs by my hair. He threw me on the old, dirty mattress. He pulled my P.J.'s down and threw them across the room. He ripped off my underwear, he took down his sweat pants and climbed on top of me. Before I could even try to fight back he pushed himself inside of me. It hurt so much, I nearly screamed. He had never gone this far before.

"This is what happens to whores, young lady. Now lay there and take it as if I was your customer." He yelled as he held my arms above my head as he continued to shove himself into me. He started groaning and his thrust got harder and finally he grunted loudly. He pulled out of me and went upstairs. I curled up into a ball and waited, I was in shock, I couldn't believe that he would do something like this. After a few hours, when I knew that it was safe, I made my way to the living room, grabbed my coat and wrapped it around me and walked out the door. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I just kept walking. I was cold, all I had on was my coat. Every part of my body hurt so much. I stumbled off the road and rolled down a deep hill. When I stopped rolling, I just laid there.

_**A.N- sorry for the cut off but you will have to wait and see who or if Bella is found in the next chapter. Things from here on out shouldn't be too bad. Keep reading and reviewing.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_  
><em><strong>A.N- Someone asked me why Charlie did it, he did it because when he drinks he does bad things. Yes this is the first time that he actually raped Bella, there were other times where he did other things. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. I'll try to get back to everyone who comments.<strong>_

_**APOV**_

Inside the Cullen House, all was well. Everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Until...  
><em>Alice is Sleeping. she sees a girl, no more than 16, wrapped up in a coat, lying on the ground. The girl seems lifeless. The vision is so blurry, so unreadable. <em> 

Alice Wakes. "Was that a vision, or dream?" she said aloud.

"What love?" Jasper asks as he looks up from his book.

"I could swear I just saw Bella...or someone that looks eerily like her.." she says,

quivering. "But I cant tell whether its a Dream, or Vision, or both..."  
>"Well, you know we aren't busy or anything if you want us to go check it out."<br>"Please. It'll definitely make me feel better." She smiles at Jasper. "Take Edward and Emmett with you. If something comes out of this, I'll Notify Carlisle."

**JPOV**

"Very well, dear." I said as I got up and left the room to go round up my dear brothers.  
>"Edward, Emmett, Alice wants us to go check something out. Come on, let's go." I said.<br>Emmett Yawns loudly. "What could It possibly be at this time? I was hibernating like a bear...mmm...bear."  
>"Emmett, Knock it off." Edward says groggily.<br>"Or what?"  
>"Now, now you two, do i need to put you in your corners?" I said, rather rigidly. "We have a Serious Problem. Alice Had a Vision."<br>"So, That wasn't a Dream..." Edward Said.  
>"No, 'fraid not."<br>"Is that girl..." Edward Jumps Up, almost hitting the ceiling.  
>"Calm yourself, brother. We don't know yet. that's what we're doing, going to find out."<br>"I get the Gist of it." Emmett Says. "Lets Get going." 

We all decided to fan out from the woods behind the house headed in the direction of Alice's vision. We walked quietly and carefully. We walked for over an hour and that's when I smelled it. That sweet, warm, lovely smell. I followed it unwillingly as I hadn't hunted for almost a week. Each step I took closer to where the scent came from the more I started to drool, it was the most sweetest thing that I had ever smelt in all my years of living and those of nonliving. I let the scent surround me as I saw my prey. It was wrapped in a small long coat and was completely covered, it looked lifeless. I thought maybe it was a junkie that someone had left out here to die from and O.D. or something. I sank into a low crouch ready to spring before anyone else could reach My prey. 

Emmett Saw me Crouch, Just In the nick of time. "OI, JASPER!" He Yelled as he tackled me to the ground, mere inches away from the girl. "Control yourself. EDWARD!" Emmett yelled as loud as he could.  
>"I'm here. what...Jasper!" he grabbed my torso as Emmett had a firm grip on my arms.<br>"It smells delicious, its probably already dead, so no one will miss it." I snapped as I tried to struggle away.  
>"Emmett, take him home, and let him hunt somewhere else, call Carlisle and tell him we have a situation, it's Bella!" Edwards rushed out the words as fast as he could while trying to help Emmett get Jasper to his feet.<p>

**EPOV**

I rushed to Bella's Side as Emmett Ran Full Speed towards another part of the forest. "Bella! can you hear me?" I Shouted.

I laid there barely conscious. I could hear you but I couldn't speak. The dried blood has matted my eyes closed, and I was to sore to move.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." I pleaded.  
>I tried to squeeze your hand but I was to weak.<br>"She's Still alive, but barely." I said to myself. I picked Bella up and ran towards the house at Full speed. When I got close enough for the Vampire Frequency to be heard, I reached out to Carlisle:  
>"Carlisle. Have a Medical bed ready for her. Shes lost alot of blood, and she's very weak as a result."<p>

"Understood, son. get here quickly." Carlisle said.

I clung to you as I was still semi conscious. I smelt all the different aromas in the house. I heard many pairs of shoes in the living room.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked.  
>"Semi-aware, but not very. A good amount of blood has been lost, I don't sense much blood here." I said.<br>"Dear god..." I heard Alice in the background. "So It was a Vision.."  
>"Unfortunately, Yes." I said.<p>

"Jasper and Emmett have yet to return, so let's take care of Bella While the house is relatively Empty. Esme, I need towels and some fresh garments, please." Carlisle said.  
>"Of Course Dear." Esme Said as she went to grab the said items.<br>"To the Med Room." Carlisle said. I followed, Bella in Tow.

I fell asleep as I remember feeling you lean me into you so you could go upstairs.

_**A.N.- Sorry for the cliff hanger, but you all gotta love this story, I will reply to any comment that is left no matter what it says.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A.N- Hello all you wonderful readers, I have not given up on this story. I am in the process of moving into my first apartment right before school starts again for me. However the good news is that I will have a consistent Internet connection now, which means that I can update more often. I have many great ideas for this story so just stick with me.**  
><strong>~Angela<strong>  
><span><strong>BPOV<strong>  
>As I lay there, everything was a blur, I kept feigning in and out of consciousness. I could feel cold hands on me, but I couldn't move any part of my body to make them stop. I felt like I was underwater, and finally the darkness just took over as I drifted from this life into the dark abyss.<p>

Carlisle rushed furiously around the makeshift hospital room within the Cullen household, setting up IV's and beginning the long process of getting Bella back to "working order". In a meeting shortly after Bella was stabilized, the entirety of the Cullen family sat down and discussed an extremely uncomfortable topic:

"Edward, we may need to change her."  
>"I want to avoid that at all costs." Edward said.<br>"I understand, son, but I at least want her to live."  
>"This...curse is not living! I will not make her...ALLOW her to become one of us until I believe she has lived her life!"<br>"And if she does die now, has she actually lived her life at all?" Carlisle asked. "Would you be willing to lose her?"  
>"N...No." Edward said, defeatedly.<br>"Then it is decided. She is kept human unless it is actually necessary." Carlisle said. "I need to go check on Bella."  
>"Let me come with." Edward said.<br>"Ok son, but be careful as she might still be lightheaded." 

I laid in bed still surrounded by the darkness, surrounded by the nightmare that I was reliving in my head. I could feel his hands all over me, I could feel his chapped lips on my skin. I couldn't get away, No matter how hard I tried to thrash around to get away, my body wouldn't move. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. I tried to think of my angel, and hear his voice in my head, I tried to think about my lullaby. I sang it to myself, trying to ward off this feeling, this feeling, of being dirty, filthy, and now unloved.

"What if Edward wouldn't love me after this? Now that I am damaged?" I thought to myself. My mind continued with this inner monologue of question after question about what was going to happen when my family found out.

After what felt like forever I felt a sting in my right arm and then a slight burn, then the darkness took over again. But at least this time it was peaceful.

"Bella? are you ok?"  
>No response.<br>"Bella!"  
>No response.<br>"Carlisle!"  
>"Im working on it" he speeds to the table. "Her heart rate is down."<br>"What do we do?"

"I have adrenaline in the IV at the moment, so it should come back to normal."  
>"ok. what do we do in the meantime?"<br>"sit, and wait." 

**As always guys, keep reading and reviewing. If i get at least 3 reviews I'll post an update as soon as I get moved in. **


End file.
